The Sun Zebra Mafia: a Necromunda Fanfiction
by TDlizardmen
Summary: In Hive Quirinius, a family of 9 decides to form a gang to survive after experiencing trauma at the hands of another gang. Rated T, but might be changed to M. Violence. Reviews welcomed and appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: in the Beginning**_

 _ **Written by: Freelancer Mississippi**_

 _ **One year ago...**_

I sighed as I looked out on his fungi farm. The Superbus homestead was flourishing, My eighth child, Octavius. had just turned 14. The Silvius and the Brutus-Collatinus homesteads were flourishing nearby. My daughters had been married off to the four farmers of those ranches.

A dust cloud was kicking up; I was not surprised. Dust storms ravaged this part of the Underhive and the nearby settlement of Qatesh. As I prepared to go inside, figures began to appear from the smoke. I squinted. My eyes weren't as good as they were 20 years before.

"Dad!" shouted Septimus, my 15 year old, seventh son. "It's the Xenonistas!" I was shocked. The Xenonistas were the Outlaw gang nearby who killed anybody in their way. That dust cloud was not natural. It was caused by their bikes kicking up the hive dust.

"Son," I said. "Get inside. Get the guns out." Septimus ran inside. I could hear the clang of guns as Septimus got them out. I could hear Titus, Sextus and Octavius rushing up from the cellar to arm up. I quickly walked in and grabbed my shotgun. Anya, his wife ran from the room her and I shared.

"Tarquin," she said frantically. "What is going on?"

"Xenonista attack," I said. Anya automatically grabbed a lasgun. We were prepared for the fire fight.

Suddenly, round, cylindrical objects flew through the windows. They sprayed purple gas and everything slowly went black.

I slowly woke up. The boys were shaking away the effects of the sleeping gas. I glanced around. Anya was nowhere to be seen

"Anya," I said. Hearing no reply, I said it again, this time a shout. We all started.

She was gone. The bastard Xenonistas must have taken them. The other homesteads confirmed our suspicions; the Xenonistas were looking for women, and they took ours.

 _ **Present day…**_

I crouched behind a rock. I lifted my radio as I watched the patrolling figures inside the abandoned garage.

"Titus," I said into it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Taking aim with my grenade launcher now." I switched the channel.

"Octavius, are you in position?"

"Yes, Dad," Octavius responded.

"Good," I said. I switched my radio to the group channel. "Go!" I said.

Gas grenades were thrown or fired by grenade launchers through the broken windows. My vision obscured, I sat, back to the rock. I waited for a few minutes while the gas dissipated. About ten unbearable minutes later, I stood up and called through the channel. "Move in."

The nine of us ran into the building, finding the bodies of the Xenonistas in the main room. "Latinus, Octavius and Septimus, go tie the gangsters up. The others and I will search for the women.

We walked back into the garage, avoiding bodies as we walked. We finally reached a door. I gestured to Titus. "Care to do the honors?" I asked, stepping out of the way. Titus grinned. He reared back and kicked the metal door. It crushed the door and it creaked open.

My wife, along with her daughters, were lying. All had bullets through their heads.

"No!" I shouted as I fell to my knees before Anya's body. I wept over her. I stood after a bit and spun around, a murderous plot happening in my mind. I drew my autopistol. I furiously strode back to where the others were tying up the Xenonistas. A few were beginning to wake. I kicked one in the head and he fell over as he screamed."Why did you kill them?!" I screamed as I broke one of his ribs with another kick.

"They… they kept resisting," he moaned.

"I bet you fuckers raped them too," I howled as I continued to kick him. I beat him to death. The others got the idea. They were angry too, and so they decided to help carry out punishment. Octavius and Septimus executed several with Autopistols, while the Silvius twins were more cruel; they were crucifying one man to the wall. Lucius Brutus and Decimus Collatinus were slicing throats. We finally reached the last man. He seemed to have a mark of honor. I gripped his chin.

"Are you the leader?" I asked.

"Y...y...yes," the man stammered. I curled my lip. I picked up a chainsword next to him.

"Is this yours?" I asked him, looking nonchalant. He nodded. "I like it," I said. I then pulled out my autopistol and fired a burst of bullets into his head. I turned away. We all congregated outside, leaving behind the massacre our anger had inflicted.

"We are pretty good at being at being a gang," I noted. There were nods all around.

"Let us take a vote," Decimus said. "All those in favor of becoming gangsters, say aye!" There was a chorus of 'ayes' around the group.

"It's settled, then," I said. The Sun Zebra Mafia had been born.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Octavius," I said to my now 15 year old son. "After those two hits you landed against those techies, we are going to take you through the right of passage of being a man." The Mafia was going to celebrate their recent victory over the Dark Side of the Moon, a local gang financed and supplied by the Van Saars.

After the news of our massacre spread, most of the houses in Hive City wanted to supply us. We did realize the value of allying ourselves to one.

We chose Orlock because they seemed the most like us; we were just average underhivers with a knack for gangbanging, and they were a versatile house.

We had spent the past year learning of our enemies and taking territory. The Orlocks hooked us up with their local Guilder contract to begin. Our old homesteads, of course were quite useful as headquarters. We fought with some Nassaq Ratskins over some old ruins out in the wastes. That was our first taste of combat. Their gang was known as the Outlaws, and they controlled acres of Wasteland outside of Qatesh. Our second combat saw us taking over a watering hole and eliminating a local Goliath gang.

We settled into a routine when it came to Qatesh. There were only three true gangs; the Drakons, loyal to Cawdor and Redemptionist to the core; the Dark Side of the Moon, the Van Saar group; and us, the Sun Zebra Mafia.

And so, after fighting Dark Side of the Moon, we were going to celebrate in The Express, Qatesh's bar. Weapons weren't allowed in, nor anybody under 16. The Qateshi Militiaman stopped our entourage at the door.

"No guns. And he certainly doesn't look 16," he said. I fixed him with a glance. This was Darren. He was normally patrolling down the street, but after Earl had been jailed for being blatantly corrupt, the militia commander had seen it fit to appoint Darren.

I looked him in the eyes. It slowly dawned on it who I was, and who my entourage were. I pushed my trench coat flap over to show off my bloody chainsword. I hadn't bothered to clean it. "I don't think that matters. Right?" I said with particular emphasis Darren gulped. Just for extra measure I brought him close and whispered, "Your wife picked up some lovely drapes, and your son seems to be doing well in the underhive slaughterball league. He made a nice catch last night." I smiled as he backed off.

"Y...y...yeah, go on in," stammered Darren. We walked in and sat at the only long table they had.

"A bottle of wild snake and nine glasses," I called out to the Sonya, the waitress. She was madly in love with Titus. But Titus, like any bonehead 23 year-old couldn't see it. She brought over the bottle and poured it out to us, giggling when Titus accidentally brushed her leg. I lifted my glass. "To Octavius," I declared.

"To Octavius," repeated the group and we all drank. Octavius looked sick for a bit. I looked at him amused.

"You are a man now, Octavius. The way of this family is that you truly begin being a man after drinking wild snake," I declared. "Today is your day and we are going to make sure you have the luxuries of joining our ranks. Septimus, the injector please." Septimus handed me the gun looking item. I detached the empty vial and poured some Kalma powder in. I mixed a bit of wild snake with it.

"What's that?" Octavius asked.

"Your first dose of Kalma," I replied. Kalma was a euphoric drug that made you feel awesome. I screwed the vial on and it drained into the syringe. "It's all yours." I passed it to Lucius Brutus, who handed it to Octavius. I pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Octavius stuck the syringe in with a wince, and pressed down on the plunger. Collatinus pulled the syringe out; as Octavius began to relax, he couldn't pull the syringe out. I inhaled. It felt good to relax after a hard fought battle.

Little did I know, the battle was only beginning.


End file.
